


unexpected and unplanned

by hot_space



Series: life is made of moments [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Double Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_space/pseuds/hot_space
Summary: It happens by mistake.





	unexpected and unplanned

It happens by mistake. They get drunk the night of the Golden Globes and wake up the next morning naked and disoriented. After years of pining, all it took for Rami and Joe to finally confess their feelings was a movie with celebrating and a copious amount of alcohol. Rami is overjoyed. He has a perfect boyfriend, two awards under his belt, and a prosperous awards season to look forward to. Nothing can dim his excitement.

But fate isn’t kind to him. As the weeks pass, something doesn’t feel right. He gets sick in the mornings and feels irritated at random intervals. At first he thinks it’s the stress of awards season and all the articles appearing in the media. 

He gets his answer when he goes to the doctor. Rami feels his entire world come crashing down. It’s big news. News he’s not sure will be well received.

Rami decides to tell Joe after he wins the Academy Award for Best Actor. 

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened,” Joe says.

“I have better news,” Rami says.

“What’s better than winning an Oscar?” Joe asks.

Rami takes Joe’s hand and looks him in the eye. “Joe, I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if anyone is still reading for this fandom but i've been reading a lot of pregnant rami headcanons on tumblr so this popped into my mind


End file.
